A liquid crystal display device in which a light-condensing means and a pixel electrode are provided on the same surface side of a substrate and a region transmitting visible light in the pixel electrode is provided to overlap with an optical axis of the light-condensing means, and a liquid crystal display device which includes an anisotropic light-condensing means having a condensing direction X and a non-condensing direction Y that is along a longitudinal direction of a region transmitting visible light in the pixel electrode are known (Patent Document 1).